Observations
by Andi-Lynne
Summary: In which Draco observes, and Harry glares. May be continued, in which case there will most definitely be slash. And a reasonable plot. I hope.


Title: Observations  
  
Rating: Hmm. . . Taking into account that I *might* continue this, and there are some rude (gasp!) words in here, I'd say a PG-13. But an extremely light one. If I continue, it'll go up.  
  
Spoilers: None! Muahahaha!  
  
Pairing: If you look close enough and are an optimist, H/D. If it's continued, H/D.   
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling is a goddess. She should be placed on a pedestal. Basically, the only thing here that is mine is the plot.   
  
..:::..  
  
There are some things in this world that I just don't understand. Like, for instance, why everyone hates Slytherins. Or like why Dumbledore's always got that annoying little smirk on his face. Or why Hagrid finds it fun to let students go out into the Forbidden Forest with no supervision to 'observe magical creatures in their natural habitat.' Oh, and more recently, why I got paired up with *Potter* on this little trip.  
  
But, alas, I am completely dumbfounded. And so, I'm stuck here, with Scar-face himself, 'observing' how the Forbidden Forest got its name.   
  
And what luck! It's nearly 9 O'clock, if I were to guess. In any case, I'm nearly *positive* that it's not supposed to be dark outside during our Care of Magical Creatures class, though I may be wrong. (I'm not wrong.)  
  
"I think we're lost."  
  
"Wow, Potter, ten for ten."  
  
Potter rolls his eyes. (He's not supposed to do that! *I'm* the only one who gets to roll eyes at people!)  
  
"You know, Malfoy, I'm amazed you haven't pissed your pants by now. Or was it someone else who ran away screaming the last time we were in here?"  
  
"Shut it, Pot-head. I was only 11 years old."  
  
"Huh. You know, I seem to recall being the same age as well."  
  
Smart-arse.   
  
"Seriously, Malfoy, we've been walking around in circles for ages."  
  
"Really, I like to think of it as walking around in squares," I sneer.   
  
Potter snorts, and then his eyes get very wide. Really, eyes aren't supposed to get that wide. It could be hazardous to one's health, you know. They look like they're about to bug out of his head. Doesn't he know that he looks bloody ridi-  
  
"Malfoy," he starts, quietly, "get down."  
  
"I bloody well will not! Do you know how expensive these robes were? I'll have you know they were *hand*-sti-"  
  
Potter knocks me down behind a bush just as a humongous spider starts to look over at us.  
  
"Good God, what the hell is that?!" I whisper.  
  
"Shhh!!"  
  
Honestly, I keep getting interrupted and cut off! You know, there was a time when people bowed down before Malfoy's, and here I am, getting absolutely *no* respect! It's an Outrage, I tell you!  
  
"Well I'll say!"  
  
"For God's sakes, Malfoy, shut up!"  
  
The spider thing keeps coming closer! It should stop; I truly believe that it should be stopping. . . NOW!  
  
Potter shoves me under a nearby bush and hastily ducks under as well, thereby leading himself to the only available space where there's complete coverage by the bush---On top of me.  
  
"Potter," I whisper, "You're invading my air space."  
  
Potter shoots me a dirty look. "You think I *like* this?!"   
  
I roll my eyes. "Of *course* you do! It's physically impossible to be in close quarters with a Malfoy and not have a good time. Unless, of course, you did something heinous to the Malfoy family. Then you would most probably be in great pain." I nod---or at least as much as I can while lying on my back---to make my point.  
  
Potter gives me a strange look. "Has anyone ever told you that you are completely insane?"  
  
I ponder this a moment before responding. *Has* anyone ever told me I was insane? Brilliant, yes. . . Resourceful, yes. . . A bastard, most certainly yes, but no, I don't think anyone has ever told me I was insane. "No, I don't think so. Why?"  
  
Harry, still giving me that annoyingly strange look, just shakes his head. "You're a real piece of work, Malfoy. Really."  
  
I look over to where the big huge spider-monster thing's feet (Would someone really call them feet?) were and realize that they are now gone.  
  
"Potter. Potter, get off. The eight-legged freak is gone."  
  
Potter starts, and I realize that he had been staring at me. "Well, don't just lay there, get the Bloody Hell Off!"  
  
"Harry? Boys?"   
  
Both Potter and I look over again and see feet (Human! Yay!) just outside the bush. Potter scrambles off of me and out into the open as I begin to feel my feet again.  
  
"Hagrid!" Potter says, happily. Why doesn't he ever say *my* name like that? Why did I even think that? Father's right, I need to see a psychiatrist. Hmm. . .  
  
I stand up and brush myself off. "Ugh. Potter smell." Mr. Messy-hair glares at me, and I, being the mature being that I am, stick my tongue out at him.  
  
"Come on now. Le's git ya back up to 'Ogwarts, aye?"  
  
Potter nods, and with that, we start back to the school.  
  
..:::..  
  
A/N: Oooh, I'm really hesitant to make this any more than it is, even though I really want to, because I have a tendency to get bored with my writings, and chapters become far less frequent, and it turns into this whole big, bad thing. . . But, if I get enough reviews, I'll try. Don't say I didn't warn you, though! :) For now, though, this is how it is. If I continue it, it'll get slashy. Cuz I like slash. Slash=good. *big smiles* 


End file.
